


can you come to where i'm staying and make some extra love?

by starrydrowse



Series: rocktober 2020 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: It takes John a long moment to figure out what woke him up.*Or, Roger is up late cramming for an exam. John is sleepy.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: rocktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	can you come to where i'm staying and make some extra love?

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting around to uploading these!! i present to you: day 1 of rocktober. short and sweet :)

It takes John a long moment to figure out what woke him up. He blinks into the dark room a few times, bleary-eyed, before he finally registers Roger, standing at the dresser in search of a pair of pyjamas.

“Coming to bed?” John asks, his words low and slurred, weighed down by sleep.

Roger, not having realized John is awake, startles. “Yeah,” he says after a moment. “Sorry love, I was trying not to wake you,”

“S’okay,” John murmurs. “What time is it?”

“Just after three.”

John frowns. He’d gone to bed around 11:30, leaving Roger alone to cram for the Biology exam he’s sitting in the morning, with Roger promising he wouldn’t be much longer. “You said you wouldn’t stay up too late.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, it took longer to review anatomy than I thought it would,” Roger grimaces.

He gets changed quickly, pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and a loose t-shirt before climbing into bed beside John. He doesn’t waste any time before pressing close, cuddling into John and nuzzling into his neck with a tired sigh. 

A sleepy smile tugs at John’s lips, and he lets his eyes drift closed as he strokes Roger’s back lazily. The pull of sleep is strong, but he fights it off for a moment longer.

“How did studying go?” he asks quietly, “Do you feel ready?”

“I don’t know,” Roger admits. “As ready as I can be, I suppose.”

John hums. “You’ll be fine,” he murmurs, “you always manage to pull it off.”

Roger grunts in reply, and John chuckles.

“You do,” he insists, kissing the top of Roger’s head. “Here, turn over.” Roger rolls to face the other way, sighing happily when John presses himself against his back and throws an arm over his waist. “Sleep now,” John tells him.

Roger nods, laying a hand over John’s and interlocking their fingers. He closes his eyes, letting the sound of John’s steady breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave your thoughts and comments below, and come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
